


The Midnight Stars Tree

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Three days before the start of seventh year, you attend a yearly potions demonstration at a wizard hotel across the street from a wizard museum. Every student seventeen and older participate in a tradition where you skip the last demonstration to hide away in a secret spot in the museum with someone of your choosing.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	The Midnight Stars Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Requested by anon and I hope you like it :D I really liked the story so it got a bit long but I hope there were enough cuddle scenes! So many cute types of cuddles to choose from so I included many XD
> 
>  **Request:** “may I request a young sev x reader where they cuddle 🥺🥺 pretty please?” - Tumblr anon

—–

(L/n) = last name

—–

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Children! Gather around! Please!” Professor Slughorn waved a parchment over his head, trying to capture the attention of over a dozen excited students.

The hotel lobby was full of students from other wizarding schools. All also attending the yearly potions convention before the start of term where the world’s most notorious potions masters would brew together in the world’s largest cauldron.

Most students had clearly signed up just to travel and stay at a famous wizard hotel, away from Hogwarts and the other teachers. Everyone knew Slughorn was laid back enough to allow almost anything to happen. All-nighters? Wandering around the wizard museum after hours? Visiting the rooms of foreign wizards? He had a very agreeable reputation, Horace Sees-Nothing Slughorn.

You stood in the back with your friends, eager to get assigned your rooms. Thankfully, you were seventeen, which meant you’d guarantee room on the top floor where they put both girls and boys in together – separate rooms of course. Not like that stopped anyone.

“Alright, let’s not get distracted,” he laughed and put on his glasses. He unrolled the parchment and started listing off names and handing out golden glittering stones with numbers on them.

The youngest students were called on first, next the fifth years, sixth, and lastly seventh years. You were among the seventh years quickly ushered into the fireplace that would take you and your bags to the very top floor.

You stepped in and held your breath as the bright cold flames rose to your nose and whisked you away to the last floor. You exited and coughed the soot out of your lungs, quickly spotting your friend down the hall. It had begun. The frenzied ritual of finding out who was in the rooms across and to either side.

You took out the rock and walked ahead of your friend to the door with the same number and knocked with the rock. It swung open and a familiar scent of freshly washed sheets made you smile instantly. You left the door open and ran to the far bed, setting down your stuff as a form of first dibs.

“You won’t believe who’s across the hall!” your friend threw their bags down and jumped with excitement.

“Is it that tall Ravenclaw whose been eyeing you since last year? The one with the swooshy hair like ‘honey’?”

They laughed and jumped onto the bed, “Yes!”

Well, it looked like shenanigans were already scheduled for your friend for the weekend, but now the question was how would you join in on the fun? “So, did you see who else is around by any chance?”

“No one else worth talking about. OH. Except for that Snape guy. He’s to our left and rooming with Sirius Black! So you can guess how that’ll go. I bet Sirius will beg every girl on this floor, Hogwarts or not, to sleep in their room.”

“He’ll ask anyone alive just to get away from him.”

There was a knock at the door.

You sat up quickly and laughed, “That was fast!”

You opened the door with hips on your hands ready to slam the door in Sirius’ face. Your six other friends pushed through and flopped onto your bed, taking out the museum brochure and weekend plans.

“They have a Midnight Stars tree!”

“The crystal room has couches!”

“Did you see who was across your room!”

You sat on your friend’s bed and scanned the museum brochure. There were dozens of rooms perfect for what everyone was calling the ‘Secret Skip’, where for the final performance – the one where the world’s leading potioneers would brew the most complicated potion in the largest cauldron in the wizarding world at the same time – everyone from the top floor would skip and run to an available hidden spot with your chosen sweetheart.

You had two nights to find the spot and claim it and two days to find the perfect boy. “We’ll have to spread out and remember which rooms are a go and which are definitely no good.”

…

It was after dinner and Slughorn had already gone down every hall with Hogwarts students, knocking and telling everyone to go to bed. After a long day’s planning, your friends got up and left to their rooms, leaving you with the list of most to least romantic-sounding spots.

You changed into your night clothes and washed your teeth, ready to pass out from all the planning when a loud THUMP nearly knocked the signed and framed pillowcase off the wall over your bed.

“What are they doing! They’ll kill me if they keep going!”

Your friend shrugged and blew out their bedside candle, “Who cares. Just take the frame down.”

THUMP

The frame fell off the wall and onto your pillow, “I’m going over and yelling at them.”

“What! No!”

You opened the door and looked to either side, making sure Slughorn wasn’t still walking around. It was empty and the few floating candles illuminated either end well enough to satisfy your concern. You turned and knocked on their door hard enough to indicate your anger.

THUMP

You knocked again and the door cracked open.

Sirius smiled at you and opened the door further, “Ah. What can I do for you so late into the night?”

You frowned and pushed passed him, marching inside ready to tell them off. You gasped instead, seeing articles of clothing thrown around the room and a bed fully tipped over towards the door, pillow shredded in two.

“What happened! You trash your room already?”

THUMP

Your head shot up towards the tall wardrobe where the noise was coming from, “Is that a boggart?”

“It is, so best not to open it up,” Sirius motioned for the door.

“Where’s your roommate?” you made your way over to the wardrobe and hovered your hand over the handle.

Sirius put his hands up quickly, “Oh, he wet his trousers and went home. Slimy git couldn’t contain his excitement.” THUMP “Told me he actually came for the demonstration,” he laughed.

You scoffed and pulled on the handle. Snape tumbled out nearly knocking you over. You caught his elbows and helped him but quickly pushed him away as soon as he was steady.

Sirius laughed, “Oh, there you are.”

Snape bared his teeth at Sirius, “I’m telling! Wait till Slughorn finds out you and your friends are planning to break into the museum across the street! He’ll send you packing.”

“Try it, Snivelly!”

Your eyes widened, “Wait! You can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Snape pushed passed you towards the door, standing as tall as possible in an attempt to match Sirius’ height.

You pulled him back by his robes, “Wait please!”

“Snivellus is just upset he’ll be sitting with the babies.” Sirius held out his wand, standing taller, “Maybe I’ll just turn you into a weasel for the weekend, since you already act like one, eh Snivelly? Where’s your wand?”

Snape jumped back, realizing his wand was not on him and instead laying at the door to the restroom.

You stepped forward, holding out your hands, “Stop it, Sirius.” You turned to Snape, “Please don’t tell. You’ll ruin the weekend for everyone on this floor.”

“How? By making you attend the demonstration you signed up to see? Get over yourself. I’d only be ruining the weekend for you dull ‘populars’ with nothing better to do than commit crimes. What you’re doing is stupidly reckless.”

You crossed your arms and tried to not be offended by his words, “We’re just having fun, Snape.”

“He’s a lost cause, (L/n). He’s just mad no one’ll take him.”

“AM NOT,” Snape growled.

“You just don’t know how fun it’s supposed to be. What if you hang out with me and we go exploring together? Join me while we scope out the museum,” you kept your eyes on Snape as Sirius laughed at your offer.

“What, YOU’LL take him? Are you mad?”

Snape shook his head confused. He was always the type to question everything, “What do you mean?”

You gave him your best smile, “Saturday and Sunday night walk around with me, after the day’s demonstrations. It’ll be fun. And if you still want to tell on us and make us all sit through Monday morning’s demonstration then… Fine.”

“I’m not hearing this,” Sirius rubbed his eyes.

Snape looked into your eyes, his scowl slowly lowered and he finally spoke, “I don’t see the point.”

“But you’ll join me anyways? Just to look around?” You could tell it wasn’t working, he seemed as distant and unapproachable as always. Ready to turn everyone who wasn’t his friends down.

“Snivelly’s too scared to. I’m not though. I’ll gladly – ”

For a second his eyes flicked to Sirius. “Alright,” his voice was low and spiteful.

You nodded and turned to leave, quickly looking at Sirius first, “If you do ANYTHING to make him tell, I’M telling everyone YOU ruined this.”

You marched to the door and exited the room. The hall was still empty and quiet and very few lights were seeping under doors now. You knocked on your own door and hoped your friend hadn’t fallen asleep yet. You were so mad you forgot you needed the rock to get back in.

They opened the door immediately and pulled you in, “I heard everything! You’re really going to hang out with him?”

You shrugged, “He can’t tell if he broke in too. Besides, it’s just to find my spot and claim it.”

“But what about finding someone! No one’s going to talk to you with Snape hanging around like a dark cloud.”

You sighed and yawned, “I’ll figure something out during the demonstrations tomorrow.”

…

Students were slowly and quietly filing out of their rooms with wands held brightly in front of them, down to the end of the hall with the fireplace. You left your room and waved at your friend as they walked on without you. You knocked on the door to your left and tapped your foot impatiently.

“Snape!” you whispered.

The door opened and Snape poked his head out and looked around before stepping out, “This is a bad idea. If you had any sense at all you’d go back to bed.”

You smiled amused, “Then why are you joining me?”

He glared down at you but didn’t speak.

Did Snape actually want to break into the museum for fun? You held back a laugh, “Come on, we didn’t spend all day listening to some ghost squeal about historical artifacts for nothing. Slughorn is fast asleep after the boring day and we are going to go have fun.”

You reached passed him and closed his door for him before walking down the deserted hall. Snape’s unsure steps followed.

…

One of the museum janitors – apparently some guy that had graduated Hogwarts twenty years ago – had left the side door open for the students and guarded it with a tall staff and a mop. The museum entrance was silent, but out in the distance bouncing lights could be seen, deep into the beast exhibit.

You pulled out your pamphlet and ran your finger down all the starred spots you had called dibs on among your friends. The closest spot was the botanical gardens named ‘Satanical Botanicals’.

“Follow me,” you led the way through a long passageway made of rocks that made your hairs stand on end with electricity.

“People shouldn’t be in here without a guide. All these plants are toxic and poisonous,” Snape dodged a purple-fanged jug plant as it tried to dig into his shoulder.

“Not true, that one was neither,” you giggled.

There were four benches located in the gardens and two were in use by a couple of Hufflepuffs. You walked around to the first bench and saw it was among a snaring prickle vine. The last one was surrounded by whispering wisterias hanging low off the branches. The gardens were dark after closing time and the light purple flowers hummed and glowed faintly.

“This is a good spot,” you sat down at the bench and looked around at the flower bunches swaying. “Romantic.”

“Sure, if you want to be put to sleep and pass out in the dirt,” he pressed his hair down over his ears.

You stood up quickly just as a yawn came over you, “I’ll just cross this one out… Next spot.”

The Midnight Stars tree was across the museum and there was only one way through to it. The corridor was dark with lights only seen out of the corner of your eyes. You stood at the entrance and looked in, trying to spot something in the dark.

“We shouldn’t go through there,” Snape stepped back.

“We’ll run. Easy and fast,” you folded up your brochure and stuffed it in your pocket.

You took a step in, then another, looking back and hoping Snape was following you in. He wasn’t big or intimidating, not by his build at least, but his presence did have a slightly calming effect, or, the knowledge that he knew far more hexes than anyone at school calmed you down.

He glanced at you briefly before stepping in after you. Cold white mist surrounded your ankles and shrieks of pain sounded in the distance. You took off running, Snape still behind, and almost tripped as red flames burst to your right and a white translucent hand shot up to grab you. You jerked away and fell forward out of the corridor, tripping Snape.

“Watch it!”

“Sorry! I-I got spooked,” you stood up and held out your hand to help him up.

He ignored it and stood, dusting himself off, “I’m going in first next time. They can’t touch you. Read the brochure.”

The Midnight Stars tree was standing tall, it’s branches spanning the tall ceiling and walls and lantern flowers blooming full force in the dark. There was no need for windows or floating candles for this room. It was well illuminated in the room by itself. No one had made it this far, likely because of the grotesque corridor of ghosts of burning witches.

“This is perfect!” You ran up to the tree and spun around, admiring the way the flower petals swayed like real fire. “Give me a lift?”

“I’m not getting on my hands and knees for you,” the flowers illuminated in his dark eyes like flames, making them seem deeper like an endless hall of shadows.

He seemed very stubborn and quick to judge, “That’s not what I meant, just… give me a boost. Please?”

The please seemed to melt him slightly, just enough to at least consider it. He looked up at the closest branch and stepped onto the soft grass towards you. He uncrossed his arms and laced his long fingers together and stood unsure beside you. His eyes snapped to yours as you put your hand on his shoulder to lower him down to your height.

You wiped your shoe on the grass and put it in his hands, placing both hands on his shoulders and looked up at the closest branch. It was only a few feet above your reach and a swift boost should do the trick. You turned back and gasped softly, not expecting him to be so close. His nose only an inch from yours.

“Just do it,” he murmured.

You nodded and pushed off, reaching high for the branch. Snape’s fingers unclasped and your foot pushed through, knocking you down onto him. You screamed and fell forward, knocking him to the ground. His arms had automatically tried to latch onto you as an attempt to stabilize himself. You opened your eyes, glad to not be in any pain and realized he was still holding you as you laid on him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

You pushed up and sat, pressing your hands to your lips, “Are you ok? I’m sorry!”

His kept his hands on your hips and looked up at you, nodding slowly. “My hands were sweaty and… Sorry.”

You noticed his cheeks were turning a deep red and slowly spreading across his nose as his embarrassment rose. His hair spread out on the grass below and a ladybug walked over the sea of black, the lights reflected in its shiny yellow spots. You swung your leg and fell back onto the grass, feeling his hands leave your side.

“Thanks for trying to catch me,” you smiled and looked down, feeling your own blush spread over your face. You hadn’t expected to ever be so close to him, let alone fall into his arms. Fall into Snape’s arms and to be held firmly by his soft hands.

He sat up and pulled his legs in, wrapping his arms around himself and looked down at the ground at the little bug that had fallen off his hair. “I didn’t mean to… I mean, I didn’t do it on purpose – let you fall. It just happened.”

You giggled and plucked some grass, “My hero. Thanks for giving me a safe landing.”

He looked over and a tiny smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. His hard edges smoothed, and his normal aggressive demeanor vanished. It almost seemed like the Snape that walked the halls of Hogwarts with a scowl and stone-cold eyes had cracked just enough to let light into his dark eyes. His lips looked as soft and smooth as his voice felt.

His smile dropped suddenly, and he stood, “We should go.”

You nodded and followed him through the dark corridor, averting your eyes from the pained faces of the ghosts. There were still students roaming the museum, but you still followed Snape back into the hotel. You opened your room door without another word to him as he entered his own room.

…

“Last night to mark your spot,” your friend reminded you as they headed out of your room to join the other students.

All day you had been chancing glances at Snape, and you could swear he had been chancing glances at you too. Whatever happened under the Midnight Stars Tree last night had changed something in you. Snape was no longer some classmate who you were vaguely aware existed.

Since finding yourself inches from his face you hadn’t stopped thinking of him all day. The way his eyes seemed to glow, the way his pink lips curled, and the slightest hint of laugh lines appeared on his face. Every time you had caught his eyes just as he looked away made you blush and smile. You had looked at your hands and bit your lips trying not to look like a fool in love. Because you weren’t. But maybe, you did have a small little crush on ‘that Snape guy’.

You stood from your bed and checked the mirror to make sure you looked ok in the outfit – the one that you had brought for specifically ‘Secret Skip’ which was tomorrow. “What am I doing?” you whispered to yourself and headed out the door.

You knocked on Snape’s door and waited, rocking back and forth on your toes and heels with your hands folded in front of you. No one answered the door. You knocked again. Nothing.

“Snape? You’re still hanging out with me… yeah?”

There was a rustle coming from inside and Snape opened the door. He looked you up and down slowly and then out towards the ends of the hall.

“I won’t tell, alright? Your threat made Sirius leave me alone – surprisingly – so you can just go pick your spot or whatever with all your other friends. You don’t have to hang out with me.”

You bit your lip and smiled, “They’d all be too afraid to go through that corridor with me. I’d feel safer if I was with you.”

He kept his eyes on the end of the hall, but his lips tugged into a slight smile of amusement, “If you prefer.”

…

The museum seemed a bit more rambunctious now, with students running from place to place trying to get to their spots before the next. There were hushed laughter and whispered arguments echoing through every exhibit. Except for the Midnight Stars Tree room.

“You said you’d go first, remember?” you pushed on his back slightly, feeling him lean back into your push.

He sighed, “Fine…” He took out his wand and held it up as he started forward.

You followed close behind and kept your eyes on his robes as you ran, ignoring the bursting flames to either side. You both came out the other end without tripping over each other.

“Don’t think you have to mark your spot, considering no one’s even been here.”

You shrugged and walked forward, “Just in case.”

You took your wand and traced your room number on the lower part of the trunk, watching the numbers glow gently. You turned back and sat down next to Snape, incredibly aware of how close your hands were to his – until he moved.

“Should we leave now then?” he bent his head over his knees, resting on his chin.

“Your name’s Severus, right?”

He shifted his head to rest on his cheek, nodding carefully.

“The grass is soft, isn’t it?” Your attempt at small talk was laughable.

He nodded and placed his hands back down next to yours, looking down to make sure they never touched. You laid back on the soft grass and smiled when he joined, your inner hands still almost touching.

“Your… outfit looks nice.”

You bit your lip trying not to smile and giggle at his compliment. Severus Snape liked what you were wearing? “Do… you think it’s cute?” Were you pushing it?

He nodded slowly and his hand inched closer by only a few grassy blades. You did the same and felt your pinky brush up against his. The next second his hand was over yours and you were turning your palm up for him. His hand was soft and warm, wrapping around yours perfectly. Each slender finger fit between yours and held you as firmly as when you had fallen onto him the night before.

You lifted his arm with your intertwined hand and slid closer to him, so that your arms were tucked cozily between you as your head rested on his shoulder. You held your breath waiting for a response and felt his cheek rest on your head. You breathed in and noticed his clothes still smelled like the potions classrooms and giggled quietly, wondering if he had been brewing during the few days stay at the hotel.

You let go of his hand and pushed it away, choosing instead to lean on his body and place your arm over him. He wrapped his arm around you and pushed you closer, holding you to him as if you’d suddenly run away. You held him just as tight.

Your hand slid from his side to his chest, feeling the way his chest rose with every breath. His fingertips traced the length of your arm and then brushed through your hair gently. It was relaxing laying there under the glowing flowers that looked like dancing flames in the sky. Your knee rested on his thigh and just like that you were the most comfortable you’ve ever been.

You stayed like that for several minutes, shyly enjoying each other until you heard Sirius’ voice from the other side of the corridor of ghosts.

“(L/n)!”

You stood quickly and stepped away from Severus, knowing Sirius would just love catching the two of you together like that.

Sirius burst through the darkness and looked back as another boy came through right behind him. You recognized the other boy. A Hufflepuff with emerald green eyes and who was known as the third best looking boy in the school by many. You were surprised to find him walking besides Sirius, considering he was rarely seen with anyone other than his own Quidditch team.

“(L/n), finally found you,” Sirius smiled. He looked down at Severus sitting on the grass and arched his brow. “Since you’ve been taking one for the team, having to put up with Snivelly for two nights I thought I’d do you a favor.”

“I don’t need anything from you.” You noticed Severus slowly backing away.

Sirius placed his hand on the Hufflepuff’s shoulder, “I insist. So here.”

The Hufflepuff opened his arms in defeat and winked at you, “I see you’ve picked this spot. So why don’t I join you here tomorrow?”

This was a test, an all too obvious one. If you said no then Sirius would accuse you of having asked Severus, a rumor that was sure to spread fast. The fact it would be Sirius spreading it gave you chills, knowing he could be ruthless at times and who knew what he would say.

“Sure,” you glanced back at where Severus stood last but did not see him.

Sirius looked around too, “Well it’s settled then.”

Severus was nowhere in sight. You smiled politely, “I’ll meet you here then.”

You walked around them and headed into the corridor, running as fast as you could. You couldn’t spot Severus anywhere as you searched from the corridor exit to the front of the museum. He was gone.

…

Wizards from all over the world were filing into the auditorium to watch the big demonstration. A giant cauldron stood on the stage where four old wizards in different color robes prepared their ingredients. All the Hogwarts students were sitting in the very back behind Slughorn and the fourth years. Severus sat two rows behind you and avoided eye contact completely as you had found your seat.

The demonstration began and the lights dimmed. Everyone sat quietly and the second the old wizards started dropping things into the sizzling liquid, all the Hogwarts students from floor seven stood and made their way out. You followed your friend and stopped at the door, careful not to be spotted by the Hufflepuff boy with emerald green eyes. He wasn’t even looking for you.

All the back rows were almost empty, except for Severus and a few other students. You made your way down again and sat next to him in the empty chair to his right. He turned and stared at you in confusion. He crossed his arms and sunk into his chair.

The crowd cheered as the smoke turned pink. You extended your hand, hoping he’d know what you meant and take it. He turned and shook his head, his black hair swaying over his shoulder.

You leaned in, “Severus, please? I only agreed so that Sirius would leave us alone. I want to be here with you, enjoying the demonstration. Like you wanted. I was never going to join him.”

He sat unmoving.

You couldn’t see his face and wished desperately to be back under the Midnight Stars tree. You touched his fingers and pulled them out from under his arm, holding his hand tight, “Forgive me?”

His fingers wrapped around your hand and Severus turned back, nodding with the same small smile as normal, “Ok.”

The demonstration went on and you couldn’t help but hug his arm and lean into him. The demonstration was the same boring one as previous years but sitting there was worth it, especially when he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in.

Your hand rested on his knee as you snuggled closer and his arm around your shoulder slid down around your waist. His other hand reached over and held your hand tight as it rested on his knee. His thumb rubbed your skin back and forth like gentle soothing waves.

You closed your eyes and imagined belonging to him and only him. They way he held you felt so right and it didn’t matter where the two of you were, it was just as relaxing. It felt perfect being with him, in the darkness of the theater and under the tree. Severus Snape was everything you wanted.

…

The demonstration as over, ending in booming claps and loud whistled cheers. Everyone stood and made their way outside where the other students were already waiting. Slughorn was none the wiser and herded everyone back to the hotel lobby.

Your friends had pulled you aside and told you every juicy detail, and luckily never bothered to ask you about your morning. They knew something was up with you and “that Snape guy” and had the decency not to push passed your walls. The rest of the morning involved packing and before you could say anything to Severus, he had Flooed away.

…

The Hogwarts Express arrived and students were filing out, eager to get in the large carriages that took them up to the school. You looked around again, and finally spotted a bobbing black head with sleeked lank hair. You pushed passed the crowd and pulled on his robes.

“Severus! Hi,” you smiled.

His black eyes looked on towards the carriages, “(L/n).” His voice was sharp and cold.

You frowned and waited for the last few stragglers to get in a carriage before speaking again. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something? I thought yesterday was nice, but you left so fast.”

He pulled on the sleeves of his robes and looked down, “You could have said no to him. You could have asked me… I thought you were going to ask me… I wanted you to.”

He looked sad but you weren’t sure what to say. “I thought you wanted to see the demonstration. That’s why you signed up… Sirius would have spread rumors – ”

He stared at you intensely and frowned, hurt plainly visible in his glistening eyes, “Yeah. Everyone would have known you liked me. How awful that would have been.”

He scoffed and made his way to a packed carriage. You made your way to one of the empty ones and sighed, hating the way his lips had trembled.

…

It was a week after term had started and dozens of students were enjoying the last few days of summer outside in the courtyard. A light breeze blew that carried laughter throughout. There were groups of friends spread out in every spot. Your group consisted of all your friends and added acquaintances, chattering away about their summers in the far corner next to a group of Gryffindors.

Severus sat hunched on a bench, ignored by everyone as he read and tried to keep his page as the wind blew. His head was hung low and his hair blocked the light from hitting his book, his finger ran across the pages tracing the words.

You looked around and sighed. You jumped down from the low stone wall and made your way over to Severus. You didn’t think he’d notice your shadow since his book was already shrouded in darkness, but he did. He looked up and tilted his head, unsure of your intentions in such a crowded space.

“Can I do something?”

He looked around at the eyes that had started to stare, “Um… s-sure?”

You pushed his book away and stepped between his legs and sat on his thigh. You hooked your arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. His arms wrapped around your waist instinctively and held you carefully. His pale face flushed pink and a wide smile spread across his face as you pulled your lips away.

Within seconds a few Slytherins came over – a part of the gawking crowd moments before. His friends sat around, bewildered by what they were seeing.

“Severus? When did this happen?”

Severus was about to open his mouth when you answered first, “Yesterday.”

Severus shrugged nonchalantly and squeezed you closer, “Told you guys to go.”

You laughed and nuzzled his cheek with your nose, loving the way he bit his lip to stop from smiling too big. You played with his hair as you sat on his lap and joined in the retelling of how it came to be.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
